KOSAE
by BlackRose108
Summary: Why yes this is another one of those kataang onshot series. just a way fot me to blow off some kataang steam. Come on you know you wanna look inside. rated for saftey.[ch.5: aang wanted to play a game, and to his surprise katara played along]
1. Chapter 1

Wuz up? Welp here's another one of those lovely kataang oneshots series. But like they say you can never have too much of a good thing right?…………right? Sooooooo this first story is basically on a something I've hadn't really read anything very kataangy one on this topic on so I started wondering: why don't people ever write more kataangy stories about all the stuff that went on between seasons one and two? I know old news but still I couldn't resist so here's a blast from the past for ya D

**Disclaimer: sadly no I don't own avatar, but if I did just imagine all the possibilities **

Something special 

He looked up and the avatar saw the moon in the sky once more. What happened? He wondered and with that he let himself slowly slip from the avatar state and back onto the calmness of humanity. Katara of course had followed Aang after what had happened with Sokka and Yue, and was there to assist him as he fell to knees from the drainage the avatar state had done to him.

"I got you" Katara whispered in Aang's ear softly as she pulled him into a warm embrace.

"Is he okay" Sokka asked when Katara finally re-entered to oasis she had abandon.

"He'll be fine he's just tired" she assured him, then suddenly noticed that the fire bender that had been with them was no longer present. "What happened to that fire bender?"

"He just said it was his time to help his nephew what ever that meant" Sokka explained but found Katara had stopped paying attention as the little airbender she held in her arms began to stir.

"Di-did I win" Aang asked sounding weaker than he'd ever had.

"Yes" Katara said lightly lying down on the soft grass. "Yes you won, I knew you could"

"Me too" Sokka added.

"Thanks guys" aang mentioned, "Hey where's Yue?" Sokka's face went downcast at Aang's words

"I'll tell you later" Katara assured him as the three made their way back to the city.

The tribe was a mess. Broken ice and bodies surrounded the main areas and screams and cries could be heard everywhere obviously form these discoveries. Aang winced at the fact that he let this happen, and Katara noticed his uneasiness.

"Anything wrong?" She asked pulling a tighter grip on where her arms wrapped around his shoulder for support

"How could I've let this happen?"

"You didn't Aang you couldn't have saved all these people"

"Yeah it's not your fault it's the fire nations fault for taking away the lives of sweet and peaceful people." Sokka growled balling his fist. Katara frowned knowing his speech was directed toward Yue. But suddenly Aang winced again at the sight of a small baby crying at his dead mother, knowing word couldn't help much Katara just pulled his head away from the sight and on her chest hoping that some how it would be enough.

That night after a damage control meeting Katara collapsed the floor where Katara had set up a cotton bed for him, knowing he didn't like furs. The first thing Aang went after was a hot bath, Katara insisted on helping him (seeing as he was so tired an all) but Aang insisted on bathing himself, and Katara refused to carry the argument after Sokka entered the room. So she leaned quietly next to the door ready to charge in at the sound of any discomfort.

"You don't have to be with him through everything you know" Sokka mentioned walking in the door form his unknown location.

"What?" Katara asked pretending she didn't hear him.

"You heard me" Sokka caught her. Katara just sighed having not enough strength to argue. "So what now?" he asked suddenly

"What do ya mean what now?" Katara asked, puzzled.

"What's the game plain for us? I mean we got Aang to the North Pole and everything he's found a master so……now what?"

"Are you suggesting we just leave him?" Katara stated her voice rising with anger.

"Whoa no, no" Sokka assured her. "I'm all game for another round world journey I'm just asking you what you wanna do"

"I wanna stay" Katara admitted looking down "with Aang, and before you say anything I know that we have a family back home and there's dad but aang needs me, and I need him. I know this is gona sound weird but I think I'd be more homesick away form him than I am now" Sokka just smiled.

"You have something special Katara, take advantage of it and don't wait till the last minute like I did." Now Katara was really puzzled

"Okay now really, what?" she asked.

"You'll understand someday, I hope" he mentioned under his breath and went quietly to his room. Before Katara could put any of sokka's word into consideration Aang stepped out of the bathroom having only his pants on. Was breathing heavily which wasn't a surprise form all the hot steam that exited out the bathroom door.

"Aang" Katara yelled quietly assisting to him once more "I told you not to use too much hot water, look at yourself your dehydrated"

"I know it just felt so good, then I fell asleep," Aang answered between breaths. Katara just sighed and help him over to the his bed in the living room and sat him down on it taking a comfortable spot next to the low bed on the floor.

"I'm guessing you don't want hot soup for dinner do you?" Katara asked. Aang just shook his head. "Well you have to put something in your stomach" she quickly went in the kitchen a got out a bowl of grapes. "Here, eat this" Aang quickly sat up and devoured the grapes as if he hadn't eaten in days but saved the last one for Katara.

"Sorry, I was hungry" he apologized sheepishly. Katara took the grape but in return just fed it to Aang.

"You need it more" she assured lightly stroking his chin. He smiled at her and chewed under her touch and once he swallowed let out a huge yawn. "You need to sleep, you've had a rough day…..a real rough day" he nodded slowly.

"Katara" he suddenly said

"Yes" she answered.

"When is this all going to be over?" he asked a crake in his voice

"When's what all going to be over?" she asked as well.

"When's….well….you know our little group I didn't really expect you to stay with me after this"

"Why does everyone thing I leaving you?" Katara yelled.

"Sorry I was just thinking that you wanted to go home after this"

"Aang I am home!" she yelled "and I was home at the Southern Air Temple and the fisherman's village and the Great Divide and….."

"I don't understand?" Aang interrupted. Katara sighed.

"Aang my home is with you, where ever you are as long as I'm with you I'm home" Aang's eyes widened, and a tear trickled down his cheek. "Aang what's wrong?" Katara asked worried.

"It's just I never thought someone else could ever care about me like this again" the airbender sobbed, Katara whipped away his tears.

"Shhh sleep, I'll be right here if you need me" Katara assured him grabbing his hand for good measure and slowly rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb soothing him to sleep.

The next couple days had been nothing but rebuilding the water tribe and for Aang and Katara practice, practice, practice. Of course Katara was still improving faster than aang but it was no matter since she would become his new water bending master after they left the North Pole, and when the day finally did come for the to leave, well being on a boat all day didn't mean they still couldn't practice water bending.

They had been on the ship for about a week when the weather started to get warmer as they headed more South. Katara and Sokka had in response changed into their spring out fits. On the first day of Katara wardrobe change Aang had got up a little later than she did.

"Wow" she said stunned at her new outfit. "I'd thought I'd never see your arms" without thinking he grabbed both of Katara's elbows and just starred for a moment.

"Ummm" Katara said under her breath.

"Oh sorry" misunderstanding Katara's uneasiness and letting go of her right then and there.

"No no" she jumped in quickly " it's okay, it just took me by surprise I mean you'd never done that before"

"Oh well," Aang continued, "I think you look really pretty" Katara blushed lightly.

"Thanks"

"Hey what about me?" Sokka butted in, also sporting his new garb.

"You look pretty too Sokka" Aang joked

"Ha ha" Sokka said joining the group for a good laugh. While Katara just observed the two. This is how it should always be, she thought, this is how we should all be acting all the time. Having fun and laughing like there's not a care in the world, suddenly Katara looked out to the horizon her smile dropping knowing very well that wasn't the case.

It finally came to the day when Aang, Katara, and Sokka had to depart form the Northern Water Tribe boat and be on their way to General Fong's, and after some long good bye's and friendly gifs (well for everyone but Sokka) they group was off to get Aang an earth bending teacher.

"So where's our next home gona be?" aang asked Katara while giving the reigns to Sokka. Katara was a little puzzled at first but then remembered their little chat the night of the attack on the tribe.

"Where you decide to take me," Katara answered sweetly wrapping her arm around his. Aang blushed and enjoyed the moment while Katara remembered what Sokka had said that same night. _You have something special Katara take advantage of it and don't wait till the last minuet like it did. _And it was only then she finally understood what Sokka meant. She looked over at the boy she was clinging to and smiled, she really did have something special.

**Blackrose's note****: yeah I know really fluffy and totally pointless plus a little shorter than I hoped but still well R'n'R please and hope fully I post another oneshot soon, till then.**

**Oh and for those of you still wondering K-OSAE stands for:**

**K****ataang ****O****neshots ****S****hort stories ****A****nd ****E****xerts **


	2. freedoms deathly ring

Yessssss next epic chapter in KOSAE is here my friends. This one has been in my brain for weeks so deal with it! It's based off a wonderful piece of art work by limey404 called freedom (if ya wanna see it go here: http://limey404.deviantart .com/art/AtLA-freedom-65652597) it's very…..well epic, yet sappy, lets just call it sapic D well let me not waste your time with my extremely long note on with the sapicness!

**Disclaimer: I don't own avatar blah blah blah….story time!**

**Freedoms deathly ring**

Aang awoke in a small dark room only illuminated by the moonlight showing through the barred window. He was trapped. Just wanting to leave this horrible place for good but he was too weak, therefore he was trapped. He spent most of his time trying to stay awake and had lost track of day and night completely everything, and everyone looked the same to him.

He had been captured by the fire nation right after the attack in Ba Sing Sei …………..

_Katara held him as the he regained consciousness in the catacombs, Zuko and Azula slowly making their ways toward them._

"_Katara" aang moaned in her arms. "Katara leave me here I can't go on like this"_

"_No aang I'm going to get you out don't worry" Katara assured him, but aang knew better._

"_Katara please, it's too much for you just leave me here"_

"_But Zuko and Azula will get you, and what if I never se-"_

"_I promise I'll come back," he whispered lightly. Katara sighed and let him down gently on the ground planting a light kiss on his cheek and vanished before Aang's eyes while Azula and Zuko attacked._

Aang knew very well what the outcome of the battle would be like; he was weak and was captured while Ba sing Sei fell.

He had been tortured. Pinned to a stick and publicly beaten, what was the world coming to? He thought everyday before even thinking took too much of his strength.

Suddenly a crack came form the metal door that he saw before him and foot steps were in the distance. For Aang this probably meant being taking out for a daily beating as usual, or going another day with out food and water, but this time was different, he saw toph instead………

But not just toph, soon Katara and Sokka entered as well quietly making their way inside. Was it a dream? No, Aang hadn't had a dream in a long time. But something opened his eyes fully when he felt, a cold hand on his cheek. It was true. A touch he'd be longing so long to feel again had never felt so good. She smiled at him faintly as tears poured down her face, knowing everything was going to be fine. She hugged him fiercely not caring about all the blood that would get on her from his numerous wounds, while not having the energy or heart to tell her, her pressing against him like that hurt but it was a good sort of pain. On the other hand toph maneuvered the chains off Aang's hands and feet while Sokka stood guard, his boomerang ready for action.

Slowly and quietly still the four made their way to the outer walls of Aang's prison meeting Appa there and finally flying free.

"Your safe now aang" Katara whispered, gently laying him against her chest "your safe" he sighed of relief breathing in her scent he missed so much, how long had it been? He didn't care anymore for now it was just him and her. A chill struck aang there and then and Sokka willingly offered one of his spare pairs to aang, but due to his lack of eating the pants wouldn't even stay on. Katara then laid him on appa's back knowing how tired he must be.

"Ka.." a faint noise came from Aang's mouth, making Katara spring her head in Aang's direction.

"Aang don't speak your hurt" she ordered him placing a light figure on his dry lips. But aang continued to try and speak against her figure.

"N…no, Katara please…on't….eave" he mumbled almost sounding like he was about to cry. Katara smiled a little and took Aang's hand.

"I won't, Aang" she assured him and laid down beside him quickly falling asleep. But aang stayed awake. Watching the stars past him by, something he missed as well.

"Their so beautiful" he thought and…..but wait he thought. For the first time in what seemed like forever a thought finally passed his mind, leaving him weak but happy enough to smile.

………………………………………….

The next few days felt like years for the gaang. Trying hard to make things easy for aang, even though he had so much in the war he still needed to do.

Katara, of course, was bound to Aang's tent trying harder and harder everyday to heal his wounds. She feed him and bathed him and made sure he was comfortable but was it enough? As much as Katara hated to admit it aang was dying right before her eyes.

Once she had made her way up the scars and wounds on Aang's legs she took a small break to feed him once more. He needed extra nourishment to get him back to his normal figure, he had lost so much weight you could see his ribs through his pale skin. She began to mash the small amount of fruit she could finding the forest until a loud scream came from outside, and slowly drawing herself away from aang for the time being she rushed outside to see what the commotion was about.

"What's wrong" Katara asked firmly but her questions where answered when hundreds of fire nation soldiers where lined up before her eyes. Not knowing where Sokka and toph had disappeared to she called to them while fighting off as many as she could, failing miserably. Falling to he knees and calling for any last hope a gust of air shot away at the fire nation soldier only inches away form Katara. "Aang?" she gasped finding him falling to the ground as the soldier he'd hit, hit him back. Katara rushed over to his aid but before she could do so was bond in chains, and as was aang. She looked into his eyes seeing the same expression she saw at the catacombs knowing what he wanted her to do.

"No" she yelled "no aang I'm not leaving you!….ever" and with that the to where carried away. 

………………………………………………………….

Who knows how much time went by afterwards all Katara knew was it was over, for aang at least. He laid there now only hangs up by the chains on his hands. He could no longer eat, sleep or barely talk he just sat there dazed and dying.

"Aang" Katara said weakly herself maneuvering to him in her chains that only gripped her feet. "Please say something anything."

"I….l…ove..ou" he choked out his eye's dropping in his words. While Katara stared at him, mouth open wide. He loved her after all this time the moment he was dying he tells her, why did it have to be this way? Tears began trickling down her cheek as she leaned toward him, barely touching his lips.

"I love you too" she whispered and kissed him sweetly yet firmly. Knowing this would be it for him she tried to make it special and found she'd had done a good job when the last movement she felt form him was a smile before he laid limp.

And Katara cried.

Not knowing or caring how long, just the next thing she knew toph and Sokka came in once more to free them, but instead of hoping aang would get better they looked for a good place to have his burial.

Sniff…sniff, dude I'm sitting here crying now (okay not really but still) major angsty kataang here. Just think of this as an alternate ending to season two m'kay. Hopefully the next story will be happy, maybe I wrote a dark fic cause I saw a video about Edger Allen Poe in school today? Maybe? So yeah anyway tell me what ya thought of the sapicness in this oneshot. '(


	3. what they have

**All right what's up? Well I just finished updating my other story F****ire Awakens Darkness**** so I'm on a roll! Now here's a lovely story from Toph's POV.**

**disclaimer: (insert funny way to say I don't own avatar here)**

_**What they have.**_

Sokka just told me he loved me, and I love him back. We kissed under the moonlight, in what almost felt endless but it wasn't enough. I want what they have. Aang and Katara. They've been happily together for such little time you think it would impossible, for two people to love each other so much. But they do. Always holding hands, holding each other. Making any little thing in every day life romantic and wonderful. I want that, but I don't have it.

Fact: Sokka loves me.

Opinion: Sokka doesn't love me like Aang loves Katara.

Not that I want twinkle toes. Ew. I just wish in a way Sokka was more like him. True Sokka will hold me and kiss me and the times we have alone are some of the most magical ever. But I don't want magical. I want what they have.

I watch aang and Katara more than they know. Like right now. She's sowing up sokka's pants from when he tried to get me a flower from a high tree. And now Aang's sitting beside her, and kisses her lightly on her neck.

"Hey I'm working here" she playful joked, but aang refused to break contact and started whispering in her ear sweet words of love. She giggles and places down sokka's pants. "I guess sokka's pants can wait." Katara concluded.

"I'm sure Sokka _and_ toph won't mind" aang added. As I blush at his words. And the two kiss passionately. After awhile I get a little too grossed out watching them as they've now gone into stage two of their normal kissing fits. It's funny how I hate to watch what I love to do. But still I can tell they have something different than Sokka and me. But what?

_Two years later….._

It was their wedding day. We all saw it coming. It was only a matter of time before those two would. In fact Aang actually proposed only a short time after they'd started a relationship, seemed a little strange. But I guess after two years of being engaged they got tired of waiting. Sokka sat next to me of course, holding my hand and passing glances at me every now and then. He was up to something. I could feel it.

And always as I predicted he was up to something.

For it was that night at 17 Sokka proposed to me.

But what was it that held me back form saying yes right then and there? It was aang and Katara. They had obviously something we didn't have. They where soul mates and we were lovers. And soul mates and lovers are two very different things.

Suddenly all the memories of before came rushing in my brain. Of Aang and Katara and how their love haunted me all these years. Maybe I was so envious of what they have all I wanted was to have the same, but was it right? To want someone else's love? And with that said and done I gave him my answer.

So I guess I don't have what Aang and Katara have. Because love is different for every couple and can't be alike. So no, Sokka and me don't have what Aang and Katara have.

We have something better.

At least to me

And with that we kissed as husband and wife.

As I saw Katara smiling and Aang patting her swollen belly.

**Blackrose's note:Well there ya have it short sweet and to the tokka point. Even thought this is suppose to be mainly about kataang I wanted to show how their relationship effects other people. Plus I wanted to make this a happy story after the dreadfully depressing last one. R'n'R**


	4. Child of Destiny

**Well hello this new fic is actually a poem that I wrote for language arts class. We had to re-write the poem Anabell Lee (sp?) by Edger Allan Poe in our own words. So I changed the topic and wrote about guess what……avatar! So basically the narrator of the poem is Katara talking about Aang (a.k.a the child of destiny) so umm yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own avatar (cries)**

_Child of Destiny_

It was many and many years ago

In a lost age not known to we

That a boy there lived as you may know

As the child of destiny

And this boy he lived with no other thought

Than to love and be loved by me

And though his thoughts were of love

He needed to think of his destiny

For I was no child but he was a child

In this lost age not known to we

But we loved with a love that was more than love

Me and the child of destiny

But I have to face true the world only needs you

Your destinies greater than me

And that was the reason that long ago

In this lost age not known to we

That the fire of hate and the rage that they ate

Took away the child of destiny

Yes that was the reason!

He was their only fear

And they captured me just to get him near

And when he fell into their trap

They killed him just like that

But our love is strong; our love is destiny!

A destiny greater than those older-

Wiser than we.

For nevermore will fire or rage

Come between me and he

For I will prevail I will avenge

The child of destiny

For the moon never beams without giving me dreams

Of the child of destiny

And the stars never rise without seeing the storm gray eyes

Of the child of destiny

So by him I lie

Just so he could see me

Because for him I would die

Even though I knew in my heart that just couldn't be

So quietly I wait

In this lost age not known to we

Till the birth takes place

Of the new child of destiny

**Well do ya like it? Cause I got an A on it? I would talk more but I really wanna see the show "don't forget the lyrics" so bye! R'n'R.**


	5. a refreshing game

Well howdy! Sorry for the lack of updates but I've been very busy, but the good news is my busy life is about to end for all my busy work is almost over. Good news for me, good news for you…..yeah!

So basically this is a deleted chapter from my other story "fire awakens darkness" after I finished writing it it seemed so out of character and random (for the story) I didn't want it in the story anymore (it takes some similarities to the story and might even be considered as a kind of what if in the story so if you really wanna understand all of it you might wanna read "fire awakens darkness") so why let it go to waist? so I put it as a one shot……it is a bit……mature (so I guess this is where the whole rated T part comes in) so yeah, but it's not _that _bad. Actually I don't think it's bad at all…but that's just me.

**Disclaimer: I-I-I-I……..I don't own avatar okay!….there I said it.**

A refreshing game

Katara awoke like any other day that she had slept. But today seemed slightly different. As planned all last night she had been dreaming up a good way to tell aang all the mess that had happened within the course of the 2 1/2 years they had been separated, but as expected she came up with zero good ideas. And she was running out of time. Aang was still peacefully asleep, as was nana. Katara giggled a little. 12-year-old aang would have been up at least three hours ago. But this aang seemed to look as a 12 year old yet claimed to be almost 15, maybe he was just a slow developer?

Suddenly aang stirred, and Katara almost couldn't breathe.

"M-morning aang" she mumbled pulling the covers over her shyly.

"Morning, ka….uh…Katara." _Yes! He remembered my name!_ Katara quietly rejoiced in her head.

"So lets get-" Katara suddenly stopped mid sentence when she noticed aang beginning to strip off his shirt. "Uh aang" she gulped. "What are you doing"?

"Washing up" he replied casually.

"Oh right" Katara had almost forgot and after all the recent things Katara had been sweating about she could use a bath too. Aang began to get up from his bedroll and opened the barn door then turned to Katara signaling her to follow him.

"Well if you wanna wash up come on" aang spat slightly annoyed.

"Well- uh- what about nana?" Katara turned to faced the still dead sleep toddler.

"She knows how to handle herself we'll only be gone a short while" aang glared at her, then Katara catching the uneasiness in her eyes. "I know what I'm doing," he added. And with that the pair where off to a near by stream aang had discovered.

While at the stream Katara began to strip into her underclothing while she noticed when she turned around to face the water aang was already inside. She breathed deeply and sat in the grass simply trying not to look like she was trying to get a better look at him in his "state" of bathing. Suddenly aang passed her a confused look.

"Aren't cha coming in?" he asked rather stupidly.

"Aang I can't do that it's not proper for a boy and a girl to-"

"But me and nana do it all the time and my g-"

"Aang nana's a _little_ girl it's different" aang took a brief minuet to take Katara's words in, then finally let off one of his famous smirks, that even with his new long, wet hair draping over his face still looked the same. This made Katara jump a little as he swam over to the edge and draped his arms on the grass of it.

"Now what are-" she asked but was cut off when aang grabbed her foot and pulled her down in the water. She gasped heavily and made her way up her eye's firmly shut in fear that if the opened she would see anything. "What the heck was that for?" she yelled looking for aang who was nowhere in sight.

"You need to lighten up a bit" aang brought out quietly. As he came up from the water and grabbed Katara by the shoulders from behind. This made Katara even more red then she was before, especially since the thought that Aang was right behind her with no clothing on the speak of entered her mind. Feeling his fingers tickle her shoulders lightly made her think that maybe, just maybe she could get out of this (without exploding) by playing along. She playfully swam away from him till he was a good number of feet away.

"Maybe your right" she teased and went under the water, and aang-as she planned-followed her. By now Katara was having regrets as to what she should do now, so just relied on the slightly more teenage side of her 17 year old self to give her some guidance. But she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. She wiggled her finger signaling him to come closer, as he followed. Katara having to make sure not to let her eyes wander below his waist for obvious reasons. Stopping him from coming any closer when he was about a good half a foot away she began to do what she thought was completely stupid but fun. She tugged at her top a little trying to get the message across to him, which he easily got due to the cherry painting on his face. And with a devious face she slowly pulled it half way down, still not exposing anything but enough to make aang slightly want to come up for air, but surprisingly he didn't move.

This completely ruined Katara's plan.

Why did he stay, he was supposed to swim up? His eyes where wider than normal, and he looked almost ashamed of himself. When Katara decided what must be running through his head and judging by the large amount of cleavage she had just unveiled they weren't very proper. Aang's face was still flushed when he finally as Katara planned went up for air. But he smiled as he swam up. Katara wondered why. But in the split second it took for him to reach the surface Katara had a pretty good idea why, and immediately turned her head, knowing what part of him might would be right behind her about now. Guessing it must've been his sick little plan she made her way to surface, for she too was now out of air.

"Okay now we're even," Katara gasped, clutching the upper part of her chest to realize she felt no clothing there. And she gasped again. _Darn me for playing along, _she chastised herself only to see that aang had once again disappeared. "Aang" she yelled, hoping he wouldn't surprise her again, especially now that she was exposed. "Come this isn't funn-" suddenly aang came up yet again behind her wrapping his arms around hr waist and laying his shin on her shoulder.

"No now we're even" he whispered. He spun her around to face him, Katara face now burning from her blush, as aang handed her her top. " I found it" he said more softly and normal.

"Oh" was all Katara could manage to say at the time. But her eyes were trying desperately not to meet his so they wandered up the water top where she saw a cooler of black in the water. _That little pervert, _she smirked, _he was wearing underwear the whole time. _Katara looked up at him half angry half playfully, until he got the message.

"What can I say I _am _almost 15" and with that he let his words brush her ears and swam to grass.

Katara sighed, _well that's what I get for falling in love with a younger boy._


End file.
